


A million moments

by CrazyTaraWitch



Series: SQ ficlets [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaraWitch/pseuds/CrazyTaraWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a million moments that should have been it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A million moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is rough and unedited, but it's the first thing I've managed to complete in ages, so I'm posting it anyway. Maybe it'll get me in gear to finish the other dozen ficlets I've started in the last two months.

There were a million moments that should have been it.

It should have been the moment she laid eyes on her, awkward and smiling and uncomfortably gorgeous.

It should have been the moment she saved Henry from the mine, or her from the fire, when she was hopelessly heroic.

It should have been when she believed her when no one else did, stood up to her parents and shut down a mob, when she believed she could change even though she’d blown through a hundred chances before.

It should have been when she stayed with her in the mines, risking her own life rather than letting an enemy die alone.

It should have been when they worked together to make an eclipse, their combined magic flowing through her, filling her with hope.

It should have been when they said goodbye, tears in their eyes and an ache in her heart that she couldn’t name.

It should have been when she came to her begging for a friendship that had always been just out of reach.

It should have been when she fought for her happiness, when she began spending every free moment on a quest for answers that probably didn’t exist.

It should even have been the moment their lips met in a drunken kiss that left them both smiling shyly and struggling to remember how to breathe.

 

But Emma Swan was an idiot. She was clumsy and careless and crude.

And so it wasn’t any of the moments it should have been. It wasn’t a big moment or a powerful moment or a moment that would mean a damn thing to anyone else.

It was Emma Swan in her kitchen, flour on her shirt and egg in her hair, cursing loudly as she stood on a stool trying to clean a pancake off the ceiling. It was Emma Swan trying to make her breakfast the night after they didn't have sex. It was Henry coming up beside her, leaning against her as she wrapped an arm around his too-tall shoulders, laughing with her helplessly as his other mother screeched when the toast spontaneously caught fire. It was Emma Swan pouting and mumbling that she could have fixed it after Regina magicked away the mess. It was Emma Swan, petulant, childish, sweet sweet Emma.

 

That was the moment Regina Mills knew that Emma Swan was the only idiot for her.


End file.
